All Wrong and Yet All Right
by Kat-Elric
Summary: Every once in a while life likes to play a trick on a person. Every once in a while something close to a person can cause greater pain then anything else. Every once in a while it becomes possible to find pleasure within that pain. Warning: MxM, NC 1st ch
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach.

Warnings: This story contains male x male relations. Don't like don't read. This chapter contains some nonconsensual content, torture, and general abuse.

All Wrong, and Yet All Right

Chapter One

Broken and Repaired

'Bright,' was the first waking thought that the man had that morning and a brief moment of panic crossed his mind as to what time it must be for the sun to illuminate his form like it was. He got over his panic swiftly when his mind reminded him that it was Sunday and acceptable the he was still laying in bed. Without opening his eyes he rolled over intent on spending some more time sleeping. His plan was quickly fouled as he met not only something in his bed but something breathing and therefore living as well.

Cracking open one eye gave him a blurry picture of his room but it was enough for him to see the bright patch of orange beside him. Ishida groaned as the vivid reminder of last night flowed into his mind. As warm as he was he could not lie here in bed any longer. He sat up slowly, threw his legs over the edge of the bed, and gently put his weight on his feet. The pain was always the worse in the morning when he had just woken up and hadn't had a chance to block it out. Surprisingly this morning the pain was far less then it had ever been and he sighed softly as a result.

As quietly as he could, Ishida removed his clothing for the day from his closet and dresser, thankful that Ichigo was such a heavy sleeper. Carrying his bundle he crept from his room to the bathroom. Once there, the young man flicked on the light switch and carefully laid his clothing out on the sink. Satisfied that they wouldn't wrinkle too badly he climbed into his shower and turned on the water.

Warm water cascaded down over pale skin that was scattered with dark bruises, cuts, and scrapes. A second soft sigh escaped from the form beneath the spray. He closed his eyes and tipped back his head to enjoy the warm water for as long as he could. Ishida was hoping that he would be able to avoid a 'morning after' with Ichigo. This was after all the first time that the man had been lying in his bed when the morning had come around. As he soaked in the warm water his mind drifted to a place he never liked it to go but where it always went.

Six months earlier

The small click of the pencil hitting the desk announced that Ishida had completed his homework for the night. He rose and leaned backwards to pop his back that was overly stiff from sitting in that hunched position for so long. Carefully he slid his glasses off his face so he could rub the bridge of his nose.

"What is wrong Quincy? Tired?" he heard a sinister voice sound from his open window. Ishida spun and sure enough found none other then Ichigo leaning against the wall; yet he was certain that it was not his friend but his hollow side that was so casually positioned and taunting him. He knew exactly what that creature was capable of. His wrist began the motion for the ever familiar flick that would bring his cross into contact with his palm. Before it could complete the contact its chain shattered as the other man's fingers curled around it and jerked. Ishida let out a cry. He had never seen Ichigo move that fast before. Perhaps it was the fact that Ichigo was not in control of his body at the moment that allowed him to do so.

Whatever it was Ishida didn't care. When the man tucked his cross into a pocket with a cocky comment of "I'll just hold onto this for you Quincy," Ishida saw red. He was swinging before he even had a moment to think about it. The hollow cackled and ducked out of the way. Ishida may have no longer held his cross but he was far from unarmed. He had an entire arsenal of weapons he could use at will.

Before he had a chance to use any of them, he was slammed into a wall and pinned there by the other's more bulky weight. Ishida swung again and managed to connect before his wrists were snatched and pinned to the wall on either side of his head. Deep blue eyes glared with rage and hate into the hollow's own as Ishida found himself powerless to do much else then struggle against the larger body.

"I just knew you would be a feisty one," the hollow cackled out with glee. He ducked his head and nosed the man's neck before roughly sinking his teeth into it and piercing the skin. Ishida did not cry out. He did however begin to thrash against the man with a renewed vigor much to the delight of the hollow. Ishida was not stupid. He could easily feel exactly what Ichigo's body was feeling at the moment. The evidence was pressed firmly into his own body. However Ishida forcefully reminded himself that this was not Ichigo this was his hollow side. It didn't matter that the only things marking his existence were his eyes, voice and actions; other then that the man could be Ichigo.

Still chuckling the hollow in Ichigo's form pulled back from the man's neck eagerly lapping up the blood he had drawn. "Get off of me!" Ishida ordered as he struggled as hard as he could against the man's hold. Making use of the superior physical strength of his body, the hollow turned and literally threw Ishida onto his bed. Ishida managed to scramble to his hands and knees and nearly off the bed before the man was there again and pressing him into the mattress with his body. The more the thrashed and bucked the harder Ichigo's body became. Ishida cursed his own stupidity for assuming he was safe in his home and therefore leaving his weaponry such as Seele Schneider simply within reach instead of on his person.

The hollow made short work of Ishida's clothing, shredding the majority of it with his teeth. His hands were needed to hold the man down but it made no difference to the hollow. He could cause enough damage with his teeth to more then make up for it. What was worse to Ishida was the almost gentle seductive swipes he made with his tongue before sinking his teeth deep into Ishida's pale skin.

Ishida never cried out in pain until the hollow thrust roughly into his body. The he screamed for all he was worth. "That's right my Quincy. Scream. No one hears you. No one cares to come," the hollow taunted directly into Ishida's ear as he pulled out and roughly slammed back in. Scream Ishida did. Every movement of the hollows hips pulled another cry from Ishida's lips and none of them were ever pleasant.

When the hollow finally finished, he pulled out of the broken man and let him fall to the bed. There Ishida lay in a puddle of his own tears and blood mixed with the hollow's seamen. Before he left the hollow leaned down and ran his tongue almost affectionately along Ishida's ear before speaking. "That was very pleasant Quincy don't you think so. I think I may have to come back for more of that." As a farewell he raked his nails down Ishida's back leaving angry red trails in their wake. Ishida was too exhausted and in too much pain to even cry out. Still laughing the hollow in Ichigo's body dropped the Quincy cross onto the pillow beside Ishida's head and disappeared into the night.

present

In his warm shower Ishida shuddered as he remembered that first time. He hadn't had the strength to move that night and had barely been able to do so in the morning. True to his promise the hollow had returned night after night. He was careful never to return two nights in a row and he seemed to wait until Ishida was nearly healed before appearing again.

Each time he showed up Ishida had fought back the best he could. Plan after plan had failed, either by the hollow's own strength or by the use of his wild card. Several times he had slipped in Ishida's window to be met by a glowing blue bow. It was those times when he would use his wild card. He would spread his arms wide, grin, and say, "Go ahead Quincy. Shoot him. What do I care?" Every time Ishida had lowered his bow. He couldn't bring himself to fire an arrow at Ichigo when the man wasn't even aware of what the hollow was doing to him. He damned his honor for causing him to do that. So the use of his body had gone on and on.

As far as Ishida had been able to determine Ichigo had been entirely unaware of what had been happening during his hollows midnight visits. Ishida was fairly certain that Ichigo was unaware that his hollow was getting loose at all. He knew that Ichigo would be incapable of hiding how he was feeling, so there was no chance that he could know.

For six months Ichigo's hollow had been using and abusing his body. Until last night. Last night Ishida had decided to retaliate in the best way he could.

the previous night

Ishida's evening had started nearly the same way it always did, with homework. This night however he closed his books and neatly put them away before he was entirely finished. Judging by the fading in his bruises it was nearly time for Ichigo's hollow to come visit him again. In the early evening Ishida methodologically removed he clothing and neatly placed them in his hamper. He stretched out on his own bed enjoying the feel of his soft comforter against his bare skin before rose and pulled it off. He folded it neatly and placed it under the bed where it would be safe from harm before he climbed back into bed. If he wanted his plan to work he had to be ready.

His glass were neatly folded and placed off to the side on a night stand. From that same night stand he removed a tube of substance that he bought earlier that week. Ishida was a bit hesitant to try anything of what he had planned next since he was so inexperienced when it came to positive sexual experiences. However if he wanted to pull his plan off he knew he had to do this. Taking a deep breath he unscrewed the tube and carefully put a line of lube on his finger. His cheeks flushed a bright red as he lowered his well coated finger to his own entrance and very gently slipped it inside.

It was odd at first, to feel something inside of him that wasn't causing pain and tearing. The slight pressure had been nothing and with the lube he knew that his fingers would slide easily enough. He had thoroughly researched what he would need to do to prepare his body to accept another. As he continued to prepare his body he let his mind drift to the plan.

It was a simple plan really and the goal he hoped to accomplish was to finally win against the hollow. Ishida knew for a fact that the creature got off on his pain. So he was going to fight back in the best way possible. He was going to take that away from the hollow. The first step was to be undressed when he arrived. The creature got some sort of sick satisfaction out of tearing off Ishida's clothing every time he chose to use the man's body. Ishida was quiet frankly tired of replacing his wardrobe so at least in that aspect this night would work to his advantage.

Step two would be to do as he always did, and make no sound as the hollow attacked the exterior of his body. In addition to that he would not put up any sort of a struggle tonight. The final step was to prepare his body so that when the creature thrust into him there would be no blood and little enough pain that Ishida could ignore it. It was one of the reasons that he had been rather satisfied with the finding of this particular lube. The substance contained a mild pain killer that would hopefully dull the pain enough that he could take it without reaction. Ishida's entire plan was to lay back and do nothing as the hollow within Ichigo used his body.

Once finished with preparing himself Ishida placed the lube in a drawer in his bed side table. It nearly killed him when he removed his cross and gently placed it beside his glasses, but he wanted to give off an air of total willingness. Sighing he rested back on the mattress to wait.

He didn't lie there for long before Ichigo's body controlled by another snuck through the window. Eyes filled with evil gazed upon the naked man sprawled out on the bed. A smirk broke across the hollow's face before he even contemplated what this change meant. As usual the hollow was quickly on him biting and scraping along his body. The more he did the less acknowledgment Ishida gave. Somehow he managed to stare at the ceiling with a look of boredom on his face, a feat which he never knew how he did. Best of all, when the hollow roughly thrust into his body he didn't make a sound. Ishida met the frustrated growl that it produced with a determined gaze.

Snarling, the creature pulled out and thrust back in harder then before producing only a soft grunt as the man's body was moved. To one who got off on the man's reactions this was infuriating. Fine. If the Quincy wanted to play it this way, the Quincy could have it this way. Leaning down, the hollow licked Ishida's ear in the way he always did before he spoke. "So you want to play do you Quincy? Well let's see what my king has to say about this."

Ishida had a moment to think how this was not a part of his plan before he saw a sudden tension fill the body above him. Then the trembling started and Ishida realized rather quickly how odd it was to have someone imbedded inside his body start to shake. He let out a little involuntary moan at the new sensations it caused, effectively braking some of the shock on the boy inside him.

"I-I-shida. Fuck. I'm so s-sorry," Ichigo stuttered out. Dark blue eyes met and held the other man's brown ones. Ishida quickly determined that Ichigo really did have no idea it had been happening and he also had no idea what to do now. It wasn't everyday that a man essentially came to with his more personal bits buried inside a rather close friend.

"Kurosaki," Ishida said levelly as he arched up his hips. My, that sensation was wonderful when he was properly stretched and it was his choice. Oddly enough he found himself half hard, something that had never occurred yet for the man. Enjoying the motion of moving his hips he repeated it again, this time using his legs as leverage to get as close as he could. "Finish what he started," Ishida ordered rocking up once more.

Ichigo spent a few moments looking thoroughly shocked before a few more of Ishida's thrusts convinced him that it was alright to continue. After that he gave into his bodies call, yet never during the remaining moments of the action was he rough. Although Ishida enjoyed every moment of it, it still remained impersonal. Ichigo moaned his pleasure into the side of Ishida's neck, the only spot where his lips would touch that night, as Ishida moaned his to the ceiling.

Once both men were spent, Ichigo pulled out of Ishida's body and began to attempt to stammer out something. Ishida silenced him with a slender finger placed on his lips. "No Kurosaki. Sleep," was all he said. He had never climaxed with someone before and Ishida would be damned if Ichigo's stammered apologies would ruin that for him.

Present

In the shower, Ishida's face was a brilliant red as he remembered the events of the previous night. It had been pleasant, that much was certain, but that did not make him want to talk to Ichigo about it any more then he already had.

Sighing he shut off the water that had begun cooling at some point during his musings. He slid open the shower curtain and pulled a fluffy blue towel off the rack. Ishida carefully patted his body dry, being sure to avoid any of his more painful spots. He wasn't sure if the events of the previous night would change anything about the hollow's visits but he certainly hoped it would.

Once he was significantly dry he pulled on his clothing for the day and arranged and smoothed them in an orderly fashion. The final touches to his outfit would have to wait until he could sneak into his room and retrieve them. He debated putting that moment off even longer but he knew the longer he waited the more likely it was that Ichigo would be awake.

Mentally preparing himself for potential occurrence of a conversation, Ishida walked out of his bathroom and crept silently to his room. The one thing the man had always had on his side was the ability to move silently when he wanted to. It was an ability that he applied to sneak into his own room, a feat he never thought he would need to accomplish, and secure the necessary items. Thankfully, if the slightly moving mass of blankets was any indication, Ichigo was still fast asleep.

A small smile spread across Ishida's face as he grabbed his cross, glasses, and wallet and swiftly snuck back out of the room. Ichigo still slumbering on was proof to Ishida that he was, by far, the better warrior. He could have an exhausting night and still be up at a reasonable time. Ichigo on the other hand probably wouldn't move until well into the afternoon.

As soon as he was outside his room he slid his cross on his wrist, placed his glasses on his nose, and slipped his wallet into a pocket. He thought about sitting at the table and fixing himself something to eat, but he decided he did not want to be in the house when Ichigo woke up. So Ishida took himself shopping.

He spent the remainder of his morning and into the early afternoon drifting from store to store and eating when necessary. All in all it was a profitable day, and he had decided such as he returned to his home in the early evening. He had made a few necessary purchases, mostly of the nature of something to do with fabric or sewing, that he had been meaning to buy for a very long while.

Much sooner then he would have liked, however, he found himself back at his own door step. There was no putting of the inevitable any longer. If Ichigo was still inside his house he would have to face him. Ishida was not going to spend all day avoiding his place of residence simply because a man might still be within it. Well he wasn't going to spend any longer then he already had.

With his free hand he unlocked his door and turned the handle. He let out a breath of relief when he found his house to be empty and devoid of Ichigo's reiatsu. Ishida shut the door behind him and dropped his bags on the table. He spent the next several minutes rummaging around his kitchen finding himself something to eat.

Only when it was cooking and he settled at the kitchen table to wait did he notice the piece of paper on the table. Slender fingers slowly lifted it so that blue eyes could read what was written there.

_Ishida,_

_We need to talk. Meet me on the roof of the school after school tomorrow. _

_Kurosaki_

Ishida snorted as he read Ichigo's messy scrawl. It was just like the man to leave a note that was short, sweet, and to the point. For a moment he thought about not showing up. If he choose that route it would make him seem like he was afraid to face the man and Ichigo would more then likely hunt him down until they had a chance to speak. Ishida loathed the possibility of looking like a coward, so he knew he would meet Ichigo where the man had requested him to. Tossing down the note he sighed and rose to finish his dinner.

The sun was warm on his face, and he closed his eyes and tilted his head back to enjoy as much of it as he possibly could. It wasn't very often that he had time to do anything of the sort and a roof was a perfect place to do it from. Ishida leaned against the railing that ran around the roof and waited for the man who was supposed to be meeting him here.

He didn't have all that long to wait. The familiar head of bright orange hair quickly appeared on the roof. Ichigo moved over to where Ishida was resting with his hands in his pockets and a mannerism that spoke volumes about how nervous he was about this meeting. Although he never opened his eyes, Ishida felt Ichigo's presence immediately. He let him settle beside him leaning against the railing and gazing out the other direction before the archer opened his eyes and glance to his side. Blue met pain filled brown and Ishida could do nothing else but wait for Ichigo to speak.

"How long?" Ichigo asked in a tone quieter then any he had ever used before.

"Does it matter?" Ishida responded as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back to the sun again.

"How long?" he repeated stubbornly.

"Six months and two days," he knew how stubborn Ichigo could be and he didn't feel like dealing with that now.

"Damn it Ishida! Why didn't you say anything?!" Ichigo asked with anger coloring his tone.

"Would it have mattered?"

Beside him, Ichigo acted as if all the strength had just gone out of him. "I'm so sorry Ishida. I didn't know. I swear."

"Its fine Kurosaki," the archer mumbled softly.

"No it isn't," Ichigo sighed. "I talked to Shinji. Told him my hollow side was taking control when I didn't know it. He said it happens sometimes. They are going to teach me how to fix it." The stubborn man put his hand on Ishida arm. "It will never happen again," he said with conviction coloring his voice.

If they had been living inside a fairy tale Ishida would have murmured his thanks and fallen into Ichigo's arms. Then he would have melted into the man's embrace and they would have shared the kisses that they never had two nights ago. However they did not live in a fairy tale world.

"Good," Ishida said as he tilted his head up and locked eyes with Ichigo, his gaze intense. "Because next time I will not stop myself from shooting him simply because he is in you," Ishida had no real idea why he had said that but it had spilled out of his mouth before he gave thought to it.

A crazy grin spread across Ichigo's face. "Good," his pocket let out a beeping noise and he pulled out the special device that Rukia had given him. He glanced at its blinking face before glancing at Ishida once more. "Want to go destroy some hollows with me?"

As his answer, Ishida pushed off the railing and began heading towards the exit. Immediately Ichigo followed him. As simple as that they were nothing more then a Quincy and a substitute Shinigami heading off to rid the area of hollows and it felt right. It felt very right indeed.

A/N: There you have it. The first chapter, in the first book, of my little story of torture for these two is complete. I mean story of enjoyable play… Yeah that is what I mean. The chapter may seem to jump around a lot and that would be because it does. I don't want to waste my time typing out tiny details nor do I want to waste your time reading tiny details that are not important to the plot. Thanks all for reading. Give me a nice little review if you please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach.

Warnings: This story contains male x male relations. Don't like don't read. This chapter contains some language, and very light sexual stuff.

All Wrong, and Yet All Right

Chapter Two  
Alcohol

The last of the Quincy sipped his drink lightly. He was nearly certain that, at some point, something alcoholic had been added to the mix, but by now he couldn't bring himself to care. The people that he considered the closest things he had to friends were scattered around the room. In addition there were several Shinigami there that the others had seemed to have befriended. He had never cared much for Shinigami. In fact he had never cared for parties. He certainly wouldn't have been present at all if it hadn't been for the charms of Orihime.

~earlier that week~

It had been five months, one week, and two days since he had awoken beside that familiar head of orange hair, not that he was counting. He still saw Ichigo regularly enough, but neither was willing to speak of what had occurred between them. They nearly always politely acknowledged the others existence when in school. More often than not Ishida would end up spending time with Ichigo and his friends, usually due to Orihime's insistence. Her interference on this particular day had brought him out to the familiar roof top where they typically all shared lunch. Today their group was its usual size. Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsukiwere all present. Rukia had been added to the group for the day, as she was 'visiting from far away' as far as some of them were concerned.

The lunch had been filled with chatter between various different people, most of which Ishida merely nodded to. He was in the process of doing so to something that Rukia was saying when Orihime gleefully jumped to her feet and called for everyone's attention. Respectfully their private conversations died out, not that she wouldn't have spoken over them anyway.

"Since we are all graduating soon I had an idea!" she declared as she reached into her bag and pulled out some brightly colored pieces of paper. "We are going to throw a party at my house on Saturday as a last get together before we finish!" as she continued she began passing the paper out to all of them. "I am also inviting some of our friends that visit every once in awhile! Don't worry about food. I'll cook everything!" There was a collective groan at this proclamation, but no one really wanted to say anything about it to the girl.

Ishida pushed up his glasses as she slipped the brightly colored piece of paper in his hand. It boldly declared the time, date, and location of her party. The moment it touched his hand he started brainstorming ways to avoid attending. Parties certainly were not his thing. The biggest problem was that any excuse he gave would leave Orihime disappointed which was something he did not want to do. He never could stand the way she looked when she was not happy.

With his fate, for the most part sealed, his mind moved to the next problem. If he were going, a possibility that now looked inevitable, then it would be infinitely better if there was food that was considered edible by everyone's standards and not just Orihime's.

At some point, as his mind had gone through its process, Orihime had been saying something that involved him because he found her looking at him as if she expected an answer. "I'm sorry Inoue-san, my attention was elsewhere," he said kindly.

"Are you going to come, Ishida-kun?" she asked, completely unperturbed at his inattentiveness. She offered him a sweet smile while she waited for the answer. That alone stamped the final closing seal on the poor Quincy's fate. He never could say no to her when she smiled at him like that.

"Actually Inoue-san, I was thinking that perhaps I could come over early and aid you in your preparations." Her smile widened at his words.

"That will be great Ishida-kun!" she exclaimed, obviously thrilled enough that he was coming that she forgot all about wanting to prepare on her own. Everything settled in her mind she turned to Rukia and began chatting animatedly about something that Ishida could not make out. Ishida returned his attention to his lunch as he tried to crush the feeling of dread that was forming in him about the coming weekend.

~present~

Regardless of his qualms against events such as the one he was present at, Ishida had still, in the end attended.

"Okay!" Orihime declared cheerfully, picking up the cards that had been used for the last game Ishida had not partaken of. "Let's play truth or dare!" Several sets of eyes simply stared at the young woman.

"Don't you think we are all a little too old for that?" Rukia asked the young woman.

"Not really," Orihime responded in a confused tone.

"Alright," Ichigo said offering her a smile, "come on guys." He settled himself to her right offering a challenging gaze to everyone.

"What's going to be the penalty for not answering or doing as challenged?" Tatsuki asked everyone as she settled to Orihime's other side.

"No penalty," Ichigo declared still glaring around the room with a challenge prevalent in his eyes. "You'll all just have to live with the fact that you were too much of a wimp to complete it."

Rukia snorted lightly and rolled her eyes. "Men," she mumbled under her breath. Across the room Matsumoto echoed her feeling with a stifled laugh.

"So everyone is playing then?" Orihime asked hopefully. Ichigo answered her with a nod and a bright smile spread across her face. "Should I go first then?" When no one said anything she took that to mean a yes. "Um Kurosaki-kun, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he responded automatically.

"Um…" she put her finger to her lips as she looked around the room trying to think of something good. "Tell someone exactly how you feel about them!" Everyone in the room heaved a collective groan.

Ichigo grinned and rocked up onto his knees. He reached across Orihime and grabbed Tats Tatsuki's hand. "Tatsuki you have been the very best sparring partner a man could want. You make me so happy when you kick me through the window, the classroom, the door." Several people in the room snorted as Tatsuki used her other hand to punch Ichigo in the head.

Despite just getting attacked the orange haired teen sat back grinning. "Let's see. Keigo truth or dare?"

"Dare!" the teen instantly declared waving his hand in the air triumphantly. The slight flush to his cheeks and the unsteadiness of his body clearly displayed the fact he had drank just a bit too much of the spiked punch.

"Alright," Ichigo rose and moved over to his friend where he knelt and whispered something in his ear. A drunken grin spread across Keigo's face and he crawled forward towards Matsumoto. She simple gave him a puzzled look right until his hand shot out and reached down between her ample cleavage. Seconds later he was flying across the room with a huge hand print across his face. Despite smacking into the wall nothing could remove the dreary smile from his face.

After Keigo finally righted and collected himself, and Ichigo managed to stop laughing, the game proceeded as normal or as normal as a truth and dare game could be with a house full of half drunk near adults. Ishida didn't really mind and paid little attention to the entire thing. He spent most of his time sipping his punch, sitting off to the side against the wall, and pondering exactly how much longer would be the appropriate amount of time before he could leave.

Ishida has almost decided that another ten minutes will be sufficient when he heard Ichigo's voice directed at him. "Hey! Ishida. Truth or Dare?"

The Quincy leveled a glare at the orange haired teen as he pushed his glasses back into place. Ishida quickly weighed his options and found that he liked neither. Both he and Ichigo knew he would do whatever the teen asked because of his own sense of pride. Since he didn't really want to reveal the deep secrets that Ichigo would undoubtedly pry into with a truth question, Ishida declared that his choice was dare.

"I dare you to drink whatever concoction Matsumoto makes for you," he stated immediately with a smug grin.

Ishida's heart nearly stopped at Ichigo's words. Matsumoto on the other hand immediately grinned, snagged a cup and began pouring liquid into it from small bottles tucked in odd places in her clothing. Renji and Hisagi both joined in offering bottles of their own and before long the trio looked like mad scientists creating a deadly poison. As far as Ishida was concerned they may as well be, especially since he did not hold his liquor well at all.

When Matsumoto proudly presented him with a glass, he was surprised to see little more than a shot of liquid inside. She simply smiled at his confusion and took a sip of her glass. "We wouldn't want to kill you by giving you too much."

Ishida scowled at that and then sighed. The things he did for his friends. He took a deep breath, pressed the cup to his lips, and then drank it in one fast gulp. Despite the speed it burned all the way down his throat and tasted relatively disgusting. He set the empty cup beside him and shot another glare at Ichigo. "Kurosaki truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ichigo replied not skipping a beat.

"I dare you to drink a full cup of the same substance I just drank," Ishida challenged.

Ichigo grinned and slapped his empty glass in front of Matsumoto. "Fill me up!" he declared cheerily. She laughed and proceeded to do just that with the help from the men once again. The entire time they were creating the drink, Ishida and Ichigo were caught in their own private glaring match.

"Here you are," Matsumoto declared lightly as she passed Ichigo's glass back to him.

Ichigo grinned and immediately began to drink the contents of the cup in large gulps. As soon as he was done he sets the cup aside and blinked wearily. "What the hell was in that stuff?"

"Oh a bit of this a bit of that," she told him lightly.

He grinned and fixed his gaze back on Ishida. "Ishida truth –"

"Okay!" Tatsuki cut in. "New rule. No choosing the person that chose you, otherwise these two," she gestured at Ishida and Ichigo, "will go at it all night."

"Alright," Ichigo relented and turned his attention elsewhere.

Ishida sighed and let his head fall back against the wall. He could feel that concoction he just drank affecting his body. Everything felt slightly warmer and he knew that his inhibitions were slowly dropping down with each sip of punch he took. The Quincy resolved to be more mindful of what he was doing to be sure that he didn't do anything he would later regret.

For the most part he was avoided for the remainder of the game. Everyone could clearly see his discomfort and Ichigo was having plenty of fun getting back at his friends when it was his turn. All in all it had been a rather peaceful and humorous game for Ishida. He had simply sat back and relaxed as he watched his friends spill secrets and do increasingly ridiculous things.

By the time he heard his name again he had to shake his head to try and process what he heard. That would teach him to sit back and feel relaxed. He had no idea what his name had been involved in. The Quincy was fairly sure he wasn't being asked to do anything since they had not spoken to him further. By the time his intoxicated brain wrapped its way around that Ichigo was right in front of him looking at him with what Ishida could only classify as a lecherous grin. Yes he really should pay more attention to his surroundings.

When Ichigo continued to move forward into Ishida's personal space, the Quincy's eyes widened. He swore that he would never drink that much again because by the time his hands rose to try and push the other teen away Ichigo was ready to grab them by the wrists and press them into the wall above his head. Panic flared through Ishida at the action and the memories it brought up but it was banished as the eyes that came into his vision were a warm and comforting brown.

"It's just a dare," Ichigo whispered softly, his lips so close to Ishida that his breath brushed lightly over his face. Then he was suddenly leaning in to press their lips together and Ishida's eyes widened in surprise at the action.

The first try was clumsy and Ichigo found that Ishida's glasses were in the way and noses could be a nascence. The second try was a bit better. Ichigo tilted his head just so and their lips were finally able to meet. The third try, that was the best of all, since somewhere in his intoxicated state Ichigo remembered something from one of the many movies he had seen and he flicked his tongue out lightly to trace along Ishida's lips. Then those lips were parting and his tongue was dipping in to take its first explorative journey into the unknown.

Ishida managed to think that this was exactly the sort of thing he wanted to avoid before his eyes sagged closed and he instinctively returned the kiss. It wasn't perfect in fact it was sloppy at best but neither man really cared all that much about how refined their skills were. A moment later Ichigo pulled back and brown locked on blue before he was leaning in again. This time Ishida was leaning up to met him and welcomed the return of the deep kiss with whole hearted fervor.

Later he would undoubtedly blame all the alcohol coursing through his veins. For now, Ishida simply enjoyed the sensation of another body pressed to his and the feel of lips against his own. It was, he quickly decided, perhaps the one thing that had been missing from that night five months, one week, and five days ago. Not that he wanted to ever relieve that night again, despite what his alcohol muddled body thought.

"Alright Romeo let him up for air," Tatsuki declared as she pulled Ichigo off Ishida and dragged him back off to the other side of the room.

Ishida, in his inhibited state, couldn't stop the small keening cry at the loss of Ichigo's lips. He stifled it immediately and flushed bright red. He couldn't bring himself to look at anyone any longer. It didn't take him looking to know that Ichigo was grinning like a fool.

"I believe it is time for me to go home," he stated as levelly as he could. Slowly he climbed to his feet, using to wall to brace him and help him keep his balance. He took half a step forward and nearly met the floor barely saving himself by using the wall.

"No one should go home tonight. Not after the alcohol you two have had," Rukia declared looking from Ishida to Ichigo. The first looked slightly ashamed, while the second just grinned at her.

Orihime nodded her agreement. "I can put Ishida-kun in the guest room if he would like." Ishida didn't respond he simple rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand and squeezed his eyes shut. Taking his silence as acceptance, Orihime grabbed his arm gently and lead him that way.

She helped him get off his shoes and made sure he was settled before promising to come check on him later. He barely heard her. His eyes had already sagged closed and he felt himself fading into the peaceful blackness that could protect him from everything. By the time the door clicked softly shut, he was fast asleep.

Ishida opened his eyes and quickly discovered a throbbing pain somewhere behind his left temple sinking back into his skull behind his eyes. He rolled his head sideways and found a glass of water and some painkiller. Thanking whatever deities had placed it there, he took both tablets and lay back to snooze for the next half an hour.

Once the pain killer kicked in and he felt reasonable better, he climbed from the bed. Upon opening the door he didn't have to work hard to find the inhabitants of the small apartment. He simply followed the sound of clattering dishes and murmured conversation to the kitchen that doubled as a dining room.

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime greeted him, much too perky for this time of morning in his opinion. "Would you like some breakfast?"

His stomach flipped immediately at the suggestion and he shook his head negative. "I'll get you some water," Rukia told him. "Go sit," she gestured to the table where Renji, Ichigo and Matsumoto were already eating or sipping at mugs of liquid. Obediently, he slid into the seat across from Ichigo. He couldn't be positive but he thought he saw the man's eyes flick up to met his own for a brief second before returning to his breakfast. Still the glance made a light flush rise in Ishida's cheeks.

His memories of the previous night were a bit muddled and hazy in some parts but he did remember the specific parts concerning Kurosaki. He could always blame the alcohol and the fact that it was simply a dare if anyone ever brought it up. That and the threat of a glowing arrow through vital organs should deter all questions. Still he could not simply write off his body's reaction.

"Here," Rukia said as she placed a glass in front of him.

"Thank you," he replied softly, having found his vocal cords at last. He sipped lightly at the water as he tried to rationalize what had happened. He had reacted to stimulus the previous night. When provided with the proper stimulus his body would react like all other male bodies of his age, with participation and enjoyment. The alcohol had likely simply made it easy for his mind to ignore the gender and who the other party was. That was a satisfactory explanation.

Ishida closed his eyes and released a little sigh of relief. He hated the small thought that he had enjoyed it simply because it was Kurosaki. That would never happen. Not after everything that occurred between them. Carefully he set the glass on the table and rose. "I have to be going now. Thank you for everything Inoue-san."

"You're welcome," she replied cheerfully.

Ishida turned his eyes onto the still eating Kurosaki, "I hope last night's drinking did not cause too many lingering effects. I still expect you to be ready to hunt hollows tonight," he said curtly.

Ichigo looked up at them and their eyes met for a moment. Something passed between them before Ichigo grinned. "I don't think it's me you should be worried about. I'll be there with bells on."

Ishida simply made an irritated noise in response and turned from the table. He moved through the small apartment to the front door where he slid his feet into his shoes. The Quincy was not entirely sure what it was that had passed between him and Ichigo, but he did know that what had happened the previous night would be added to the 'Do not mention,' category. It seemed like that category was beginning to grow lately and Ishida did not care for that one bit.

After exchanging polite goodbyes with everyone, he stepped out into the morning sun. He knew there were many things he needed to sort out in his mind, chiefly how slowly he should kill Kurosaki, however for now he had other things to focus on. First on the list was getting home and into a warm bath. Following that would be a clean set of clothing. From there he would look over his mail and work on any lingering assignments. For now, everything else could wait. For now, this was enough.

**A/N:** It's finally done! So sorry to those of you who have been waiting on this! I hit a cement wall on this one. Something about cliché -ness. But then my brain liked this stupid idea and nothing else worked. So five tries and too many headaches later we found a compromise that would work to avoid the 'we were drunk and we had sex' bit(we being my muse and my brain). Leave me a little review and let me know what you think.

P.S. Thank you all for the favorites, alerts, and reviews. I think I responded to all of you, but if I missed you I am very sorry. I promise the next chapter will not be such a long wait!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach.

Warnings: This story contains male x male relations. Don't like don't read. This chapter contains some language, and a bit of sexual situations…

All Wrong and Yet All Right

Chapter Three  
Roommates

The summer between their high school days and the beginning of their college years pasted with ease. Ishida found himself more than busy working in his father's hospital. When he was not doing that, he occasionally joined Ichigo on a hollow hunting trip and just as frequently went hunting on his own. Between his work activities and his after work activities he had little time for anything else, namely socializing.

So all too so the college semester arrived and Ishida found himself packing what little possessions he had into a few suit cases and heading off to his college of choice. It was not a large college but not small either. It special field of study was the sciences and as such, it would offer him both his pre-med program followed immediately by his chosen medical program. The college sat a respectable distance from his home so he would not feel obligated to visit except on holidays. That suited the Quincy fine as well.

He had arrived at his doom, a five story building with no more than a hundred rooms in total, early the morning of the freshmen move in date. He had wanted arrive before the roommate they would undoubtedly assign him so that he could safely stow all of his things without any questions being raised as to what they were. An explanation of his Quincy outfit, cross, and various other gadgets was something that he did not want to be giving any time soon.

His room itself was quiet small. There were two beds, two desks, two dressers, a large book shelf, and a closet within the space. Outside of all the furniture there was a square of floor left that could easily be covered with a rug. It appeared that he would have to share both the bookshelf and the closet with his new roommate and accordingly he placed his things in only half of the space. His Quincy outfits he was sure to put in the far corner behind his shirts so that they were somewhat hidden from a quick glance.

After his things had been unpacked he had slipped his suitcases beneath his bed and settled at the desk that he had claimed for his own. He spent some time connecting his laptop to the school's internet and memorizing the map of the campus as well as the list of books he would need to buy in the morning. As he finished, the door to his room opened and a young woman entered hauling a heavy trunk behind her.

Ishida blink in confusion. He was certain that although the building he was in was a coed building, males and females did not share rooms. Therefore somewhere along the line she must have been mislead. He rose from his seat and was about to inquire to where she was supposed to be when she beat him to it.

"I'm your roommate," she said forcefully. She placed the trunk on the floor and straightened her shirt so it no longer bore the tell tale cleavage that gave away her gender. "You _will _forget you saw that and things will proceed peaceably. You _will _not ask and in return I will not ask you." She glared at him for a moment before losing it altogether and smiling brightly. "I'm Jessie. You must be Uryuu." She extended her hand to him. "It's a pleasure."

Ishida pushed up his glasses before taking her hand. "You are not from around here are you," he said lightly.

"Uh no. Sorry I forgot you all like to be addressed by sir names. That would make you Ishida," she paused for a moment. "San?"

"Just Ishida is fine," he told her as he released her hand. Her hesitation made it obvious that she did not understand the suffixes anyway so he would not bother putting her through that trouble.

"Right then. "

"Do you have more things to bring up?" Ishida asked politely.

"I do."

"I will help if you would like."

"Oh that would be lovely!" she exclaimed. Ishida winced. "This way." She led him out the door and to her car where they both gathered an arm load of boxes before returning to their room. All the while she chattered excitedly to him.

"You know you may want to tone it down a bit. You're going to draw a lot of attention," Ishida said irritated, as he put her box down in their room.

"Oh I will, I'm just very excited to be here," she said brightly as she shut the door and began unpacking her things. "Sorry that I was rude to you earlier. I didn't know what sort of person you were and I didn't want to chance there being any incidents with me being a girl and all."

"Of course not," Ishida agreed as he settled at his desk and his computer once more.

"Aren't you even the tiniest bit curious as to why I am rooming with you?" she asked as she slid a few feminine outfits in the back of her half of the closet.

'No but I am positive that you will tell me whether I want to know or not,' Ishida thought to himself as his eye twitched. "Why?"

"Because this dorm is the most studious on campus. Anyone who has lived here for most of their years is immediately accepted and almost instantly hired. Now I could room with a few females but I have issues concerning members of my own sex."

"Issues?" Ishida prompted, figuring he might as well hear the story in its entirety.

"I really don't get along well with girls. My last roommate tried to kill me in my sleep so I decided that was enough for me. My father pulled some strings and here I am. Your new roommate!"

Ishida did his best not to flick his cross into his palm and draw his bow. He really would like to run an arrow through her, but at this point running one through himself seemed just as grand an idea. "Wonderful," he said dryly.

"Sorry," she said with a laugh. "I'll calm down I promise." He made a noise in response and clicked on a document on his computer screen.

Jessie made good on her promise and by the time she was unpacked she was a good deal calmer. She had settled on her own bed with a few magazines, and was flipping through them silently. Ishida wondered how much of her story was true and how much was fabricated. He was betting that equal portions of both. All things considered though, he knew his luck with a roommate could be worse.

"Hey have you met our sweet mates yet?" she asked him suddenly.

"No."

"I looked up their names. They are Brain Schlez and Ichigo Kurosaki. I think we should go say hi."

Ishida's eye twitched. It would be his luck that, not only would Ichigo attend his school, but he would end up being his sweet mate. Even if they had only lived on the same floor Ishida would have stood a good chance of not seeing the other man, however with them sharing a bathroom it would be inevitable.

"Are you coming?" Jessie asked from her spot by the bathroom door. Apparently some time during Ishida's pondering of his poor luck she had moved.

"Yes," he said shortly. It wasn't in him to be outright rude. At least not until Ichigo did something to merit it.

"Great," Jessie smiled that bright smile of hers and opened their side of the bathroom door. She crossed the tiled floor, flipping on the light as she went and knocked on the door on the opposite side of the room. "Hello? It's your sweet mates!"

The door knob turned immediately and was pulled open to reveal a man that Ishida was certain was a jock. He wasn't one to stereotype, but the man was wearing a jersey of some sort. Coupled with the rippling muscle, spiked and gelled hair, and the general 'I rule the field and I know it' stance, Ishida felt his assumption was a fairly safe one to make.

"Hey, we got a chick for a sweet mate," the man who was, by process of elimination called Brian, said as he made the same assessment that Ishida had made. His eyes ran down and then back up her form looking as though he were mentally undressing her. "A hot chick at that." His gaze switched to Ishida, "a hot chick and a nerd. Awesome!"

Jessica crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you going to invite us in or do I have to kick you in the nuts to get past you?"

Brain left and stepped to the side. "Feisty. I like that in my women."

"Dream on," she told him as she moved past him and into his room. Ishida offered Brian a look clearly daring him to try something before he pushed up his glasses and followed her in.

Ichigo stood at the bookshelf with an armload of books that he was attempting, with little success, to shelve on the appropriate surfaces. "Who the hell needs a volume of drugs that is this big," he grumbled before hefting the heavy volume. "Pretty sure I could knock a man out with this. Of better yet," he dumped the rest of his books haphazardly on the shelf and crossed the room to a bed. Once there he lifted the text over the mattress and let it fall. The heavy object came crashing down right onto a yellow lion plush that let loose a small squeak. "That is for the ride over," Ichigo mumbled triumphantly.

Jessica let out a giggle as his antics and Ishida simply let out a snort. Undoubtedly Kon had raised some sort of a fuss on the way to the school. As dangerous as it would be to have a mod soul hanging around, it would be more so for Ichigo's body to just be lying around.

The giggle caused Ichigo to spin and face his visitors with a slightly sheepish look on his face. After all, as far as everyone else was concerned he was a grown man with a stuffed lion. "Hey, I'm Kurosaki, Ichigo," he said extending his hand to her.

"Jessica," she replied taking his hand. "And this is-"

"Ishida," Ichigo said nodding politely to the man.

"You to know each other?" she asked, looking from one man to the other.

"You could say that," Ishida said lightly.

"We went to school together," Ichigo confirmed.

"But you're not friends?" Jessie asked as she released his hand and looked between the two.

"More of acquaintances really," Ishida said before Ichigo could answer.

"Uh yeah," he agreed taking his cue from the Quincy. "So you're his roommate? I thought girls roomed with girls?"

"I don't get along with girls all that well," Jessie said with a laugh. "So I asked if I could be roomed with a guy."

"I think they got your request confused then. I'm not sure your roommate is a guy," Brain declared as he moved to lounge on his bed. Ishida's eye twitched again.

"My roommate is more of a male then you with ever be," Jessie shot back.

"You sure about that, honey? I can always prove my manliness."

"Excuse me I still have some settling in to do," Ishida said quietly. He didn't wait for a response since he was fairly certain that he would not be getting one. Instead he turned and headed back to his own room leaving the sounds of arguing behind him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ishida's original assumption that he could have had a worse choice of roommate had been entirely correct. He could have had one like Ichigo's. Every brief meeting he had had with the man during the use of their shared bathroom had been unpleasant. Ishida quickly found that dealing with people in high school was quite different then being forced to live with them.

All things considered Jessie had turned out to be a decent roommate. She was respectful of his space and generally pleasant. The only complaint he had was the fact that she seemed to not care that he was there when she changed. There had been several mornings he had turned to ask her something only to find her stripping off her pajamas and trying to decide what outfit to wear. More mornings then not, Ishida left their shared room with a red blush across his cheeks.

Over all the first month of his college experience had gone about as smoothly as he could have hoped. The few times he went patrolling he had sensed no hollows. He had successfully located the Shinigami in charge of the district they were in and conveyed the information to the less observant Ichigo. Shortly after that he did not see the foreign Shinigami again. He could only assume that Ichigo had volunteered to take over the area and the other had moved on to guard somewhere else.

He saw about as much of Ichigo as he did of Brian. It was time limited to passing hellos in the bathroom and little else. That suited Ishida fine. Initially he had been slightly worried over the possible return of Ichigo's hollow side due to the fact that it would have been of little difficulty for the creature to gain access to one of its favorite past times. Thankfully he neither saw nor felt any signs of it.

"Hey," Ichigo, fresh from the shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist greeted him one morning.

"Good morning Kurosaki," Ishida returned politely as he continued run a comb through his hair.

"So I was thinking," the man stepped up to the other sink and snagged his toothbrush, "that maybe you might want to come on patrol with me tonight. Just for something to do." He was met by silence. "It was just a suggestion Ishida."

Ishida waited until he was finished getting ready to answer. "Meet me in front of the dorm at nine o'clock sharp."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ichigo had, of course, arrived late and Ishida had spent a good deal of the evening voicing his displeasure. The rest of the evening had been spent in a tense silence. They had found nothing on which to take out there irritation and had returned to the dorm in the same silence they had spent the previous half hour in. They parted ways outside of the dorm. Ichigo would be scaling the wall and climbing through his window to return to his body while Ishida would take the normal way back to his room.

In no time he was sliding the key into the door and pushing it open. His room was dark which told him that his roommate was not home. The fact that he was irritated and tired would be what he later attributed to his gross miscalculation.

The Quincy stepped into his room and closed the door softly behind him. He opted not to turn on the light since his plan involved nothing short of falling into bed. It took three steps towards his intended surface to notice that something was not right.

Ishida noticed two things simultaneously: it was not silent in his room and he was not alone. Soft groans and moans were coming from the direction of _his _bed. He could barely make out the form of his roommate, shirtless, writhing on top of someone else.

"Brain," her voice moaned out breathless, and Ishida had seen quite enough to last him a life time. He spun on his heal and was back out the door in seconds.

Ishida was certain that if he had looked in a mirror his entire face would be red. He had never been one to watch porn, having seen no real value in the stuff and although he was not a virgin himself, he had never witnessed something like that.

Acting on instincts alone he moved down the hall and knocked on the door. Ichigo answered it almost immediately and Ishida pushed past him and into the room. He immediately went to Ichigo's bookshelf and snatched a book at random before sitting at the man's desk, opening it and beginning to read.

"Ishida, what the fuck?" Ichigo cursed as he closed his front door.

"I cannot go into my room," Ishida snapped.

"What the hell happened to you? You're all red," Ichigo demanded. When he got no answer the irritation was plain on his face. "What is so wrong with your room that you have to come invade mine?" Ishida still gave him no answer so Ichigo stormed to the bathroom door. "Fine."

It was only a moment before he was back and closing the bathroom door behind him. There was a light blush on his cheeks. "Well that is one way to work out frustration," he tone was much less irritated now then it had been.

"My bed," Ishida said short.

"Ah, oh ew. That isn't right. Uh feel free to stay here tonight," Ichigo said with a grimace.

" Thank you."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ishida wasn't sure what he expected when he saw his roommate the next morning but he certain didn't expect the blush that colored her cheeks. "Good morning," he said politely as if nothing had happened.

"Morning. I see you didn't come home last night. Sorry."

"It's alright."

"Uh hey Ishida, I was wondering, well, do you think, maybe could you-"

"Spit it out Jessie."

"Do you think that you could switch rooms with Brian. He's kinda my boyfriend and I would really like to room with him," she said in a rush.

"Yes," Ishida agreed immediately.

"I know it's a lot to ask, wait, yes?"

"Yes. Should we exchange our things today?" he asked.

"Oh thank you Ishida!" she exclaimed as she launched herself at him.

He awkwardly caught her and hugged her in return. "You are welcome." As far as he was concerned rooming with Ichigo was much preferred to walking into another scene like the one last night. If Ichigo got out of hand Ishida could easily draw his bow on the man and fix the problem.

Ishida released her and moved to the bookshelf where he gathered an armload of books. He carried the load through the double doors of the bathroom and into his new room where Brian was packing up his things and Ichigo was flipping through a magazine. He set them on an empty shelf and turned to get another load.

In no time he and Brian had switched their things from the two rooms, a process through which the jock was blessedly silent, and the door was firmly shut. Ishida began the process of putting things away into the proper places.

"Well this should be fun, new roommate," Ichigo said with a grin.

Ishida offered no reply. How bad could rooming with Ichigo possibly be?

A/N: Well this update was quicker than the last one. Apparently I like to write while riding in the car, go figure. Good thing I have a laptop! I must apologize for the slightly boring chapter but I wanted to get them all set up for more fun to come and it would have just been boring for them to have ended up as roommates in college. Ok so maybe the college thing is slightly over done but hey they say write what you know, and this is what my life is lately… Although it would be much more interesting if there were attractive males in it…

As always feel free to leave me a little review. I would appreciate it. Constructive criticism included.


End file.
